


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by soufflegirl91



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, a rewrite of the 12 days of christmas, i dare you, poetry warning, try not to sing along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Exactly what it looks like.On the first day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q...
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies.
> 
> (Thanks to Christine for "bristley kisses" and anything else I may have forgotten to credit her)

On the first day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

A pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the second day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Two broken Walthers

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the third day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the fourth day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Four scrabble mugs,

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the fifth day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

FIVE CHEEKY GRINS,

Four scrabble mugs,

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the sixth day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Six new cat toys

FIVE CHEEKY GRINS,

Four scrabble mugs,

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the seventh day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Seven ideas for gadgets,

Six new cat toys

FIVE CHEEKY GRINS,

Four scrabble mugs,

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the eighth day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Eight flirty comments,

Seven ideas for gadgets,

Six new cat toys

FIVE CHEEKY GRINS,

Four scrabble mugs,

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the ninth day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Nine lingering glances,

Eight flirty comments,

Seven ideas for gadgets,

Six new cat toys

FIVE CHEEKY GRINS,

Four scrabble mugs,

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the tenth day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Ten heartfelt embraces,

Nine lingering glances,

Eight flirty comments,

Seven ideas for gadgets,

Six new cat toys

FIVE CHEEKY GRINS,

Four scrabble mugs,

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the eleventh day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Eleven bristley kisses,

Ten heartfelt embraces,

Nine lingering glances,

Eight flirty comments,

Seven ideas for gadgets,

Six new cat toys

FIVE CHEEKY GRINS,

Four scrabble mugs,

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the twelfth day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q

Twelve love declarations,

Eleven bristley kisses,

Ten heartfelt embraces,

Nine lingering glances,

Eight flirty comments,

Seven ideas for gadgets,

Six new cat toys

FIVE CHEEKY GRINS,

Four scrabble mugs,

Three cardigans,

Two broken Walthers,

And a pack of Earl Grey tea to brew.

-

On the thirteenth day of Christmas, 007 gave to Q… a cup of Earl Grey tea in bed. 


End file.
